


A Future Desire

by aria_vitali



Series: Writing Commissions [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: A thank you ko-fi commission to my first supporter and good friend!
Relationships: Valeria Frostblood/Noire Frostblood
Series: Writing Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698646





	A Future Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you ko-fi commission to my first supporter and good friend!

It was a widely known fact that the Frostbloods were inseperable. Rather, wherever it was that the twin-horned Miqo'te named Valeria went, the Viera that seemed born from the shadows was sure to follow.

This much was true when Noire was seen sitting on a tree branch in the heart of Gridania, a little ways away from Mih Khetto Amphitheater. She watched as adventurers ran to and fro, scrambling in their new outfits that was a rather poor recreation of her race overall, but did a rather good job at mimicking oversized pet rabbits. She was mildly amused overall, for she swore that she saw the Elder Seedseer walking amongst the festival-goers unbeknownst to them. Seven hells, even Lord _Godbert_ was present in his usual lack of clothing.

And, just like what prompted her lover to attend the celebrations in the first place, they were interested in participating because of the presence of the Warrior of Light.

Noire remembered the way that Aria appeared when she visited their Free Company house. Utterly content whilst carrying three stuffed bunnies in her arms - one the color of silken snow, the second a sapphire blue and the third a ruby red. When she presented her plundered loot to Valeria, Noire saw the sparkle in the Miqo'te's eyes and it wasn't long before she began pining for ones to call her own.

Thus, here they were in the verdant forests of the elementals.

The excited cheers of children caught Noire's attention as she was leaning back against the tree trunk she found purchase in. When she glanced in the direction of the noise, she found that there was a group of adventurers and Hatching-tide organizers walking in their parade to don the younglings treats befitting the season. Among them was, of course, dear Valeria.

Noire smiled at the sight of her lover's flushed cheeks, a result of her unbound joy and boundless love for the younger generation. Even though she was shy at first, Noire was present to witness her growth into the beautiful, confident woman that she is today. She couldn't be more proud of her and grateful to those closest to her for making this possible. For making her _genuine smile_ possible.

Then, there was the way that Valeria was gazing on the children. It was understandable - they've had many discussions about it, after all. Her lover hoped that, one day, they would be able to have children of their own. That, when the chaos on this star has died down, she would be able to call herself a 'mother'. Noire had no qualms with it; whatever Valeria wanted, she will support with every fibre of her being. After all, who could say no to her with her eyes bearing the likeness of stars shining fervently compared to those around her?

The thought was enough to prompt a small smile from the Viera. The idea of children running home to her lover after a long day, calling her endearments such as 'Mommy', Valeria's smile as she would greet them and listen to the stories they have collected during the day. Ah, how it warmed her heart.

So much so that she didn't realize she was being called.

"Noire? Noire!"

Noire blinked and her eyes darted in the direction of the voice. With her hands on her hips, Valeria was looking up at her from the base of the tree with her lips at a natural pout. The sight was so endearing and caused the woman to give a sultry grin in turn. The sight of it made the Miqo'te flinch, the apples of her cheeks flushing as red as her kimono.

The Viera chuckled inwardly before she removed herself from her seat, landing with a silent bounce of her heel followed by the wrapping of her arms around Valeria's waist.

"Ello darling," she greeted her lover as she nuzzled her face against Valeria's ear. "Have fun?"

Valeria squirmed in Noire's hold and Noire had to fight the urge to nip and claim.

"Y-Yeah!" Valeria answered in turn. "I got the same bunny that sister got..."

A mischievous glint sparkled in Noire's eyes.

"Oh? Am I not enough for you?" she asked, her breath hot against her lover's skin.

Noire felt the low rumble against her chest coming from Valeria and the way she visibly shuddered. When the small figure parted her lips to argue, Noire couldn't help but release a goodnatured giggle and pulled her lover closer.

"I tease, I tease," Noire assured her.

Valeria, bless her heart, pouted. "You're mean."

Noire couldn't suppress another teasing laugh. "Not mean enough to withhold a meal from you. Let's get something to eat."

Valeria's eyes lit up at the sound of it, but before she could answer with her words, her stomach responded with a loud growl. The couple stared at each other in surprise before more pealing laughs escaped their lips. When they were finished, they held each other's hands and made their way to the Canopy to satiate _one_ of their worldly desires.

The other, well, will have to wait.


End file.
